Disc brakes such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,864; 4,219,106; 4,335,806 and 5,551,537 have an anchor with support surfaces or rails that are spaced apart from each other to receive and guide first and second friction pads toward a rotor during a brake application. In such disc brakes, the first and second friction pads each have a carrier member that is retained in first and second rails on an anchor. Reaction forces developed during a brake application are communicated from the carriers into the anchor during a brake application. While the shape of the carrier member may be different as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,111,914 and 6,039,155 all such carrier members are off-set with respect to a corresponding engagement surface of the rotor and as a result a moment that is a function of the thickness of a friction pad is generated through the transmission of a friction force into the anchor. This moment would be greatest when the friction pads are new and would continually decrease as the pads wear and the carrier members move closer to the rotor. This moment would produce a corresponding axial force would be added to the actuation force but would vary in intensity as a friction pad wears and as a result can not be utilized in predicting braking produced by an actuation force. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,977, a disc brake is disclosed wherein reaction forces created during a brake application are carried through planes that are aligned with engagement surfaces on the rotor to eliminate creation of such moments and forces associated therewith. While this disc brake would function in an adequate manner, I have determined that uniform axial forces created by moments would be useful in a disc brake having a self energizing function.